The Spirit of Christmas
by December-Angel-Baby
Summary: Jayden's sisters have lost their Christmas spirit and it's up to Jayden and the other rangers to restore it.


It was Christmas season at the Shiba house and the rangers were decorating the house with holiday cheer all except Charlie and Jackie were sitting on the couch watching T.V.

"Hey girls Emily made us some gingerbread men" Mia said holding one up. "Do you want one?"

"We don't eat gingerbread men" Charlie said.

"Why not?" Mia asked.

"Because cookies are usually sweet and those aren't sweet" Jackie said.

"Oh well are you at least looking at a Christmas special?" Mia asked

"No" The twins said.

"Why not?" Mia asked.

"Because it's the same thing every special" Charlie said.

"Long story" Jackie said.

"Longer History" Charlie said.

"People giving fake presents to each other" Jackie said.

"People smiling faker smiles because of the fake presents" Charlie said.

"And everyone's happy for no reason" Jackie said.

"Yay" The girls said. Then Charlie's watch pinged.

"We better get going Jacqueline we're going to be late for music class" Charlie said.

"Yay! I love music class!" Jackie said as the girls stood up. "Tell Jayden to pick us up at four thirty Mia"

"Bye bye" Charlie said happily before they grabbed their bags and walked out.

"Yea bye" Mia said sadly.

"Mia what's wrong?" Kevin asked noticing her sadness when she walked in.

"I just got done talking to the girls and they have absolutely no Christmas spirit" Mia said.

"What? I thought out of all of us, Charlie and Jackie would have the most Christmas spirit. They have such imaginations" Emily said.

"It's not their fault. It's that god awful couple my parents left them with when I was training" Jayden said.

"What do you mean?" Mike asked.

"Thomas and Sylvie Kingsly don't believe in Christmas and passed their believes on to Charlie and Jackie" Jayden said. "It's terrible I never knew how much six years could do to a person"

"That's so awful" Mia said.

"Then we should try to make this Christmas special for the girls. It'll be like their first Christmas all over again" Emily said.

"That's a good idea" Mike said.

"Alright everyone let's find something to make the house more festive for the girls" Jayden said.

"Right" The others said.

Charlie and Jackie walked out of music class looking at the sheet music they had to sing for the Christmas Eve special.

"Aww man chestnuts?" Charlie asked.

"I know who roast nuts over a fireplace anyway" Jackie said.

"I know such a stupid song" Charlie said. Then Jayden pulled up in the Samurai SUV.

"Hey you guys" Jayden said opening the door with a smile on his face.

"Charlotte he's smiling" Jackie said.

"I know Jacqueline I'm scared too" Charlie said. They climbed into the car and drove off. "Where are we going?"

"To the mall I need to finish my Christmas shopping" Jayden said.

"But you hate the mall" Jackie said.

"That's why I have you two" Jayden said.

They walked into the mall and started to look for things to get the rangers.

"Whatcha got there Jackie?" Jayden asked.

"I'm thinking about getting this fancy cologne for Marth. He always smells so nice when he's with me" Jackie said.

"As what? A Christmas present?" Jayden said hopefully.

"No just as an 'I'm thinking of you present' Can I go out there and take it to him?" Jackie asked.

"Sure" Jayden said defeated.

"Thanks Jay" Jackie said smiling.

Later that evening, Jackie drove out to go see Marth. She walked up to his apartment he had purchased after he graduated high school. She knocked on the door and Marth answered it.

"Jacqueline this is a lovely surprise" Marth said with a smile.

"Hey I went out shopping today and I got you something" Jackie said handing him the gift.

"Thanks" Marth said as he moved aside to let her in. "Cologne?" Marth said pulling it out.

"Yea well I smelled it and it reminded me of you" Jackie said smiling.

"Thanks babe but you know Christmas isn't until a couple of weeks" Marth said.

"Marth you know I don't celebrate Christmas" Jackie said.

"It's so sad, Christmas is always so positive and beautiful just like you" Marth said cupping her cheek. "It's a wonderful time of year you shouldn't let those awful people change your views" Marth said.

"...I'll think about it" Jackie said.

The next morning, Charlie woke up the next morning, coffee cup in hand, she walked over to the tree and looked at all of the different ornaments. She had to admit the lights and the ornaments were pretty. She found a white ornament with 'Charlotte' in black letters.

"Do you like it?" Mia asked as she and Emily walked in.

"Uh yea it's nice" Charlie said. "Quick question though, why is there a 'babies first Christmas' ornament on the tree.

"Well isn't it obvious? We're re-inventing your first Christmas" Emily said.

"I see" Charlie said.

"Oh look it's snowing" Mia said.

"Oh yea" Charlie said. "Hey Jacqueline" Charlie called out to her sister.

"Yea?" Jackie asked as she walked into the living room.

"Snow" Charlie said.

"Oh yay!" Jackie exclaimed. "Charlie please, please, please come play in the snow with me" Jackie said.

"No" Charlie said sipping her hot cocoa.

"Please, please, please, please" Jackie said pleading.

"No Jacqueline. I don't like harsh cold weather it dries out my skin like crazy" Charlie said.

Then Jackie dropped to her knees and hugged Charlie's legs. "PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE!" Jackie exclaimed loudly.

"C'mon Charlie you know she's not going to stop until you say yes" Jayden said as he poked his head in.

Charlie let out a sigh. "Fine just let me get dressed" Charlie said.

"Yay!" Jackie said kissing her sister's cheek. "C'mon everyone! Let's go play in the snow!" Jackie exclaimed happily before she ran into the hallway laughing all the way.

"Well at least she's going her perk back" Mia said smiling.

The rangers were playing in the front yard throwing snowballs at each other and making snow angels. Charlie was standing against the Shiba house shivering her tail off. She really had a strong dislike for snow and cold weather it was the opposite of her element so it made her feel terrible. Jayden ran over to her and stood beside her.

"Hey you okay?" Jayden asked.

"N-no it's s-s-so c-c-c-cold" Charlie said shivering trying to put the worlds together. "D-d-did you g-g-g-get anything f-f-for Emily y-y-yet?" Charlie asked.

"No not yet I'm never had to do shopping like this before" Jayden said. "Here put this on" Jayden said taking off his overcoat and wrapping it around her.

"Oh thank you" Charlie said as her natural body heat started to come back. "Why don't you get her something interesting?" Charlie asked.

"Like what?" Jayden asked.

"You could get her a charm bracelet with one of a kind charms on it, or a pendant with her dried birth flower in it" Charlie said reaching into her shirt to pull out a dried red rose with a white background in a clear pendant. "Jackie and I got them for each other for our fifteenth birthday"

"Em did say her birth flower was her favorite flower but I don't know what it is" Jayden said.

"Her birthday is in November right?" Charlie asked.

"Yea" Jayden said.

"Chrysanthemum" Charlie said trying to think. "It means cheerfulness and friendship. Describes our little Emily to a 'T'" Charlie said smiling.

"Yea you're right" Jayden said. "Where can I get one of those?" Jayden asked.

"Roy and Marth's aunt makes some really nice jewelry I have some rewards points there. I get them whenever I buy something from the store" Charlie said. "You can use those to get the gifts"

"Thanks little sister looks like you're really getting into the Christmas spirit" Jayden said ruffling her hair.

"Please" Charlie said rolling her eyes.

The next morning Charlie and Jackie were trying to work on their song.

"Chestnuts roasting on an open fire" Jackie sang flatly.

"You're flat" Charlie said.

"I care why?" Jackie asked.

"Let's do something else" Charlie said throwing the lyric sheet away.

"Yay" Jackie said folding pieces of paper together into a crane before she pulled out her symbol wand and made it levitate.

"I just don't understand it. How could two of the most imaginative people in the wide world hate Christmas?" Antonio asked.

"You got me Antonio I'm still trying to figure it out" Jayden said.

"I made cookies!" Emily said pulling them out of the oven.

"Wow Em those look great" Kevin said.

'I'm practicing for when Santa comes" Emily said. "Maybe some nice sugar Christmas cookies will help Charlie and Jackie said" Emily said.

"Right now I'm just hoping for a Christmas miracle" Mia said.

"We just have to keep trying. Charlie and Jackie have never given up on us" Emily said.

"Em's right we need to work hard to see that the twins have a nice Christmas" Jayden said.

Charlie and Jackie were flying paper planes and cranes around the room when Emily walked out.

"Hi girls" Emily said. "I made some Christmas cookie would you like one? Don't worry no gingerbread"

"Well as long as there's no gingerbread men" Charlie said.

"Then one or two wouldn't hurt" Jackie said.

Jayden smiled as he watched his crush connect with his sisters.

The next morning, Charlie and Jackie had to go pick up groceries when they ran into a bunch of crying children.

"What's wrong little ones?" Charlie asked.

"Our headmistress at the orphanage said Santa doesn't come to orphanages and we won't get any Christmas meal or any presents!" One of the boys said.

"Oh that's terrible" Jackie said. "Here take these" Jackie said handing them their groceries. "Tell the chefs if they need anymore to come find us. Charlotte and Jacqueline Shiba" Jackie said.

"And don't worry we'll have lots and lots of toys for you" Charlie said before she and Jackie ran off. They came very close to maxing out their credit cards but they managed not to. They carried their bundle of toys to the orphans and passed them out.

"Thank you ma'am" A little girl said.

"No problem little one" Charlie said.

Charlie and Jackie ran home and almost tackled Jayden to the ground.

"Whoa guys what's going on?" Jayden asked.

"We're sorry we almost maxed out our credit cards" Charlie said.

"You what?" Jayden asked shocked.

"But it was for a good cause. We saved a bunch of orphans' Christmas. Some mean old head mistress told them that Santa couldn't come to them and give them a Christmas feast and presents. So we gave them the groceries and bought them some extra food and toys" Jackie explained.

"And then we realized that Christmas isn't about all about fake smiles and presents and really nasty gingerbread men. It's about peace on earth and good will to men no matter how big or small" Charlie said.

"And it's providing for others who aren't as fortune as we are like orphans and homeless people. Giving them a warm meal and presents that they can't afford" Jackie said.

"That's a very grown up thing of you two to say" Jayden said smiling.

"I know it's weird right" Jackie said.

"Glad to see you two got some Christmas spirit" Jayden said smiling.

Christmas morning, Charlie and Jackie jumped on Jayden's bed waking him.

"Wake up, wake up, wake up!" Charlie exclaimed.

"Santa came! Santa came!" Jackie exclaimed before they ran out.

Charlie and Jackie slid into the living room and saw the Christmas tree lined up with presents with their names on them.

"Whoo-hoo!" The twins exclaimed before they dived into the presents as if it were a giant swimming pool.

"Nice to see those two energize again" Antonio said as they opened the presents.

"Yea everything's back to normal" Emily said.

"Merry Christmas Em" Jayden said handing it to her.

"Thank you Jayden" Emily said opening it revealing a silver charm bracelet with yellow charms and a yellow dried chrysanthemum with a white back ground in a clear pendant. "Oh Jayden I love them they're beautiful" Emily said hugging him.

"...I love you Emily" Jayden said smiling.

"I love you too" Emily said giving him a small kiss. "It's so nice to see them so positive again"

"Yea it was weird seeing them so negative" Jayden said.

After dinner, Charlie and Jackie fell asleep playing with their toys. Jayden was able to pick them both up and carry them to one of the guest room and tucked them into the bed.

"Night girls glad to see you got your Christmas spirit back" Jayden said before he kissed their foreheads and walked out.


End file.
